


Memories

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Memories

**Title :** Memories  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Words Count :** ~1800  
 **Rating :** PG15  
 **Genre :** Romance, fluff, hint of smut in the end

 

  
~~~  
Inoo is standing in front of Yabu’s residence right now, waiting for someone to open the door. Well, he’s coming over to his boyfriend’s house today, as he already promised to do so to the older. Inoo brings some cakes for his boyfriend’s family too, well such good boy he is. After few seconds of waiting, someone opens the door, it’s his boyfriend’s sister.  
  
“Ah, Kei-chan, come in, Kota is on his room. Probably messes with his own room.” She said jokingly. Inoo laughs and excuses himself to come in. When he takes off his shoes, someone tap his shoulder.  
  
“Yabu-san, good afternoon~” Inoo greets politely as he bows his head.  
  
“You should have called me Mother or ka-san, or ka-chan~” Yabu’s mother said. Inoo giggles.  
  
“Hai, mother~” Inoo says.  
  
“Jaa, come in~” Yabu’s mother said. Inoo nods and walks to the living room.  
  
“Kei~ come to see Kota?” Yabu’s father said as he sees Inoo. Inoo smiles and bow down.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“ Jaa, he’s on his room~ Have fun with him, nee~” Yabu’s father said. Inoo smiles and bows a little.  
  
\--  
  
After giving the cake to Yabu’s mother, Inoo walks to the very familiar room, the room he already been like thousands times. He knocks it gently, then not long, a certain figures opens the door and smiles seeing him.  
  
“Kei-chan~ You came~” Yabu said happily as he hugs Inoo.  
  
“Well, I promised.” Inoo says as he giggles seeing his messy boyfriend. Yabu smiles and kisses his boyfriend. Though it’s just an innocent and quick one since his whole family are looking at them and giggling all the way.  
  
“Come in, I wanna kiss you as much as I want… in private~” Yabu said, in a ‘cutely sexy’ way. Inoo laughs lightly.  
  
“Don’t be too rough on him, Kota~” His father said. Yabu rolled his eyes.  
  
“I won’t have ‘it’ with him! We’re just going to have our ‘private’ moments~” Yabu mentioned out as he blushes and after Inoo walks inside the room, he closes the door while his family giggling over that lovely couple.  
  
“You sure won’t do me?” Inoo asks with teasing tone. Well, he really positive Yabu would do him sooner or later.  
  
“Well… not now~ I always save the ‘best’ event for the last~” Yabu said as he cleans up his books which is lying on the bed. Inoo sits on the bed as he looks around and remembers about all those memories he had in that very room.  
“I miss you~” Yabu said before he kisses Inoo’s lips passionately. They shares such sloppy kiss, Yabu’s tongue is licking Inoo’s mouth, hungrily licking Inoo’s tongue. Yabu broke the kiss as he feels Inoo is starting to pant.  
  
“We just met *pant* this morning…” Inoo says between his panting. He smiles at Yabu and kiss him more, though this time, it’s a quick one.  
  
“But I miss you already~” Yabu said as he hugs the younger.  
“We should just live together…” Yabu suggested.  
  
“Nah. I still want to live with my parents~” Inoo says.  
“Though I might change my mind tomorrow~” Inoo continues with makes Yabu smiles happily. Inoo looks around Yabu’s room. It doesn’t change at all. The walls still covered in neat soft color Yabu likes. And the books still messily put down on the table and shelf, and some photos are hanging on the wall. Then Inoo sees a certain photo that makes him laugh in memories.  
  
“Why are you laughing?” Yabu asks, not letting go of the hug.  
  
“I just remember about that photo.” Inoo points the photo. Yabu smiled.  
  
“Ah, that one. The very first time we take a picture, just the two of us~” Yabu said. Inoo nods. They both are smiling as they remember about that certain rainy day.  
  
 _16-year old Yabu and almost-16-year old Inoo were sitting on the bed, Yabu sits next to Inoo while Inoo sits on the other edge. They tensely looking at each other, secretly._  
  
 _“Nee, Ke—Kei-chan…” Yabu calls Inoo, tensely. Well, you can say that they were just finally officially going out, so tense air still around them._  
  
 _“Ha—hai?” Inoo nervously._  
  
 _“… Let’s take a pic—picture?” Yabu said out of sudden._  
  
 _“Eh?”_  
  
 _“Well, it’s just… hmm… never mind.” Yabu said._  
  
 _“Ii yo… let’s take one…” Inoo says. Yabu smiles. And then he set up a camera and set it on timer mode. He clicks the button and quickly sits beside Inoo. At first, they awkwardly just sit together, but when the red light on the camera started to glow (indicated that the timer is only 3 seconds left) Inoo uses his hand to make Yabu face him, and then Inoo kisses Yabu’s lips. And so… click. A photo of them kissing were made. Both blushing after the kiss (also the photo)._  
  
 _“Go—gomen… it was sudden.” Inoo says to break the silence. Yabu shakes his head._  
  
 _“ii yo… I liked it.” Yabu said._  
 _“I’m going to print that photo, and hang it on the wall.” Yabu says slowly, excitedly._  
  
“That was the very first kiss after we officially dating nee?” Yabu says as let go of the hug and crawls to Inoo’s back, so he can hug the younger from behind.  
  
“Un. And there’s so many more memories we share on this room nee.” Inoo says, as he remembers the moments they have shared together in this very room.  
  
“Yeah… Hey, do you remember when we were still at junior and you come to sleep over?” Yabu asks.  
  
“Un. We played Yakyuken nee, and nothing happen afterwards. We were still very innocent~” Inoo says. Yabu smiles as he remembers the moment, and he rest his chin on Inoo’s shoulder and holding Inoo’s hand tightly.  
  
 _It’s almost midnight already but chibi-Inoo and chibi-Yabu haven’t asleep yet, they even still wears jeans and shirt. They’re still watching TV, and in the TV show they are watching. Those adult are talking about playing Yakyuken, which is a game where you play rock, paper scissor, and if you lose, you take a piece of clothing off. The one who lose would be the one who got naked first._  
 _Chibi-Inoo and chibi-Yabu was still innocent so were just curious if it is fun to play. So Yabu suggested something._  
  
 _“Let’s try playing Yakyuken? Then we change our pajamas and goes to sleep? How’s that?” Yabu asks innocently. Of course, Inoo still too innocent to think about ‘anything’ so he agreed._  
  
 _“Un… let’s try~” Inoo says. And so just like that they played this Yakyuyen. After few minutes goes by, Inoo was only have a boxer on while Yabu still has his jeans and boxer. One more time Inoo loses then Inoo will be naked and he loses the whole game._  
  
 _“jan-ken-pon!” they both said. Yabu gives out paper while Inoo gives out rock which means Inoo loses._  
  
 _“Yatta I win~” Yabu said. The, cutely innocent Inoo pouts and takes off his last piece of clothes he has._  
  
 _“Yada… it’s embarrassing…” Inoo says unwillingly takes of his boxer._  
  
 _“It’s the rule Kei-chan~ Beside we’re going to change to the new one anyway, I’ll change to new boxer too~” Yabu said. Inoo pouts for more but then again he sighs and takes off the boxer he has, and finally he’s naked._  
 _“Kei-chan’s skin is very smooth nee~” Yabu innocently said._  
  
 _“Arigatou…” Inoo says before he takes his sweatpants._  
  
 _“Jaa, put on some clothes and go to sleep?” Yabu said as he also nude himself to change to his pajamas and a pair of new boxer._  
  
“Un. Nothing really happened. We just sleep afterwards ahahaha~ Though if we played again today, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to walk tomorrow~” Inoo says, a bit teasing Yabu. Yabu rolled his eyes and kisses Inoo’s cheek. Then he hugs him from behind again.  
  
“Don’t blame me, you’re too sexy to resist~” Yabu said jokingly but telling the truth. Inoo giggles.  
  
“You’re sexier~” Inoo says. Yabu smiled.  
“We have so many memories here nee, but the only memory I remember the most was the one when we had our first fight.” Inoo says as he smiles, thinking that the fight was really silly.  
  
“That one huh? We just fight like 3 minutes then we hugs each other, and apologizing to each other too. We’re very silly nee?” Yabu said.  
  
 _Currently Yabu is grapping Inoo’s hand as he pouts and ready to scold his boyfriend._  
  
 _“I gave you freedom to go out with your friend and now what? You cheated on me?!” Yabu yells out so hard that Inoo feels scared. But Inoo thinks he isn’t at fault so he defended himself._  
  
 _“I did not!” Inoo says in higher tone than Yabu._  
  
 _“You dare to speak higher than me?! Oh how polite!” Yabu said. In the times he’s angry, he’ll mind to things he usually doesn’t mind, like respect towards him and tone on speaking._  
  
 _“Stop being sarcastic! You know if you spend more time with me then probably I didn’t have to cheat!” Inoo says. Actually, he’s not cheating, he was just telling stories about his problem with his junior high’s bestfriend, and cried on his shoulder. And yeah, Yabu misunderstood that._  
  
 _“So you admit you’re cheating now?! Good place the blame on me!” Yabu says as he hits his studying table hardly. Inoo’s tears was rolling down his cheek._  
  
 _“I’m not placing the blame on you! I just wanted to say that you choose work over me! I waited for damn 4 hours just to have a dinner with you, Kou, and what did you say? You were called on ‘special’ meeting! Can’t you even tell them, you have an appointment?!” Inoo says with tears all over his cheek. Indeed, they were about to have a dinner together but then Yabu got called for a meeting, for work. He sould just have said he can’t do a sudden meeting and take the meeting tomorrow, but instead of doing so, he chose work over his boyfriend. In the other hand, Inoo desperately waiting for him for 4 hours, so he called his friend, and tell him about his problem, and he cried on his shoulder. Coincidently, Yabu finished the meeting and head to the café Inoo and his friend is in, and the misunderstand begin. Yabu thinks Inoo cheated with his friend._  
  
 _“It was important!” Yabu defended, knowing that he is wrong too._  
  
 _“So I’m not important?” Inoo asks weakly. He cries louder and get down on his knees. Yabu feels guilty and sorry, so he hugs Inoo._  
  
 _“I’m sorry. I’m the one at fault, I just… I shouldn’t have take that meeting..” Yabu said. Inoo wipes his tears._  
  
 _“and… I shouldn’t have looking so close with my friend, I’m sorry.” Inoo says slowly. And just like that they made up._  
  
“It was really… ‘baka’ nee?” Inoo says as he laugh.  
  
“Yeah…” Yabu agrees. He hugs Inoo tightly.  
“How about we make more memories?” Yabu says an idea.  
  
“For example?” Inoo asks as he turns around to face his boyfriend.  
  
“For example… a memory about a very hot ‘session’?” Yabu says sexily. Inoo slaps Yabu playfully.  
  
“Hentai!” Inoo says.  
  
“You like me anyway~” Yabu says. Then Yabu pins Inoo to the bed. Inoo smiles and whispers :  
  
“Let’s make a very hot memory~”  
  
-END-

~~~

How's that?  
Hope you like it nee~  
I can't reply comment today,  
I'm in hurry hhehehe~  
but please do leave me a comment~

and,  
 ** _Thank you for reading!_**  



End file.
